Heavy Hearts &Weary Souls
by Arria
Summary: ChiChi needs to tell Goku who she's feeling, but with a new threat, will she ever be able to do it? Please R
1. Beginings

  
  
Heavy Hearts & Weary Souls   
~* Ok, before I start my story I just want y'all to know, that #1. this is my first fic,and I don't want to be flames that bad and #2. That i don't usually say y'all. Please r&r   
Prolouge/Chapter 1   
It was a perfect day, just like nearly every other day in that area. The field's grass was luscious and green, the well kept cottage gleamed in the sunlight-everything parfait.(French for perfect) Two black, troubled eyes scanned the field, hoping, wishing for any sign of humantiy. The owner of this distraught pair of eyes was disapointed. "A perfect day for an imperfect world," mummured the eyes' owner, also known as ChiChi. Sighing, ChiChi left the curtain she was looking out of swing back, and she receeded from the kitchen counter she was leaning agansit. As usual, the homely house was empty, and frightfully still. ChiChi's husband and two sons were out on their little escapades. These adventures seemed to grow longer and more often, as every, lonely week passed. It was internally and externally exhausting for the young woman. Even her own father, The Ox King, was not enough to fill the house with the cheeriness her sons brought, or to fill the lasps in conversation with boyish smiles, as Goku did.   
And that was why, on a beautiful spring day, this young woman was discontented, and extremely forlorn. Her magnolia-colored hand slid out to the window curtain once more and she dared to glance out the pane. As her midnight black eyes flickered through the scene, she spotted a familar, jagged haircut, that could only be..   
"Goku!" squealed ChiChi, absentmindly reaching out for a cooking pot. Setting that down, ChiChi forced herself to begin a meal, knowing from experince that her family would be hungry.   
Sure enough, when Goku & Co. strolled nonchalantly through the door, Goku said he as hungry, before that is, greeting his wife.   
During lunch, ChiChi's mind was whirring. She listended withn half intrest to Goten's account of the last three days, the precise time they had been training. Anger was surging through her every vein, it began to get hard to concentrate. *How could he just leave me like that for three days and then come home wanting food! Does he still care!* her thoughts screamed. With a more sorrowful tune, the thought *Does he love me* drifted in, but ChiChi banished that swiftly.   
"Goku," she spoke, after Goten finished, "could I talk to you after lunch?"   
"Sure," Goku replied with a smile.   
ChiChi then began the task of convincing herself that the only reason she was angry was because she had missed them so much and that they had a good time while she was at home, worrying.   
Goku finally stopped eating, causing lunch to end. As ChiChi was clearing the dozens of dishes that were left, Goku asked, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"   
ChiChi set down the dishes, her heart pounding for an unknown reason in her chest. "I..." she stuttered, searching rapidly for the much needed words to say; "It's just....I don't think you guys should leave that often? Do you know how it feels being alone for three days straight? Not to good, Goku!" ChiChi managed, pure passion filling her last words.   
But Goku was staring intently at something behind her. Just as ChiChi was turning to see what it was, a huge blast of enegry came flying at her, and the last thing she knew was that Goku was screaming her name.   
  
  
  
  
  
~* So did you like it?, please R&R!!!!*~   
  
-Arria   
  
  



	2. In the Dark

Chapter 2: In The Dark  
~* I don't own Dbz or ne of its characters*~  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Goku had asked, before suddenly feeling a strong  
enegry. Without realizing it, he was tuning his wife out, as he tried to locate the enegry. It certinally wasn't  
Gohan or Goten, it was a lot stronger than theirs.   
An instant later, a creature transported behind ChiChi, and with it's green, scaly hand, was   
summoning an enegry blast. Goku was too stunned to move for a minute, which was the monster needed  
to release the blast.   
"CHICHI!" screamed Goku, as his beloved wife turned and was bombarded with the surge of power. She fell to the floor, bleeding and unconcious.   
Goku quickly gathered his own enegry and sent a beam of it in the alien's direction.   
At that same second, a blast from behind Goku slammed into the Sayian, causing him to fall. A third creature, with the small green, scaley skin and red eyes, walked through the door and powered up.  
Goku struggled to stand and was hit with the combined alien's energy, knocking the great hero out.  
**********************  
  
  
When ChiChi came to, she was in a dark chamber. Her upper body instantly began to burn from the blast. The pain only increased as ChiChi struggled to get comfortable. She was chained to a wall of somesort, and as she threw her head back, she gathered it was stone or concreate. Her feet were also chained, but they were not bound to the wall. ChiChi shook her head, trying to remember what had happened. *Goku & sons came home. Lunch. Chat. Chamber* These fragments floated about, yet she could not put them together. The hostile darkness seem to close in around her, as if trying to suffocate her. The young woman strained her ears to catch any muffled noise anywhere, for the silence was pulsating about her, mingling with the dark. ChiChi let out a small sigh which echoed off her prison's walls before being extinguished by the silence.  
************************  
  
  
Goku was aroused by a small, cold hand. He blinked a few times before looking up at his son. Instantly his body throbbed with pain, falling into rhythm with his heart.   
"Are you okay, Dad?" questioned Goten, his small voice quivering with worry.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Goku responded,pulling himself up. Parts of his skin were burned from the blasts of the invaders. It was then he noticed ChiChi was gone. "Gohan, Goten, did you move your mother?" Goku asked,  
"No," they both said in unison. Two pairs of bewildered eyes focused on him.   
"Damnit!" cursed Goku under his breath, anger replenshing his enegry. *Where the hell could they have gone?*   
"Where's Mom?" demanded Gohan, looking about wildly.   
"I don't know," Goku replied fircely.  
"Did that have anything to do with the blasts of angry coming from the house a while ago?" Goten questioned.   
"Yes," Goku patiently answered, while running out of the house. He frantically searched the skies for any sign of ChiChi's kidnappers. The day was as it was when he came home; perfect and untouched.  
****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* So do you like it? Even a little bit? A tiny bit? Please R&R!*~  
  
~*Arria*~ 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
The Interrogation  
  
~*Thanks for all the reviews!!! Continue to R&R!!!!*~  
  
  
  
While ChiChi was waiting in her cell, she tried to think of an escape plan. That's when ChiChi's captors revealed themselves. The lights turned on and flooded the room, temporaily blinding ChiChi.   
"Hello," a hoarse, raspy voice greeted.   
Squinting firecly, ChiChi managed to get a blurry picture of the speaking figure. It was a froggish like ailen with red eyes and a long black tounge.   
"Hello," managed ChiChi, as her eyes made the final adjustion to the light.   
There was a second person, more man like stepped forward, pushing the alien aside.   
"ChiChi, ChiChi, wife of Goku, would you be as kind to answer some questions?" asked the manlike person, witha superficial smile.  
ChiChi smiled rather artifically back and tilted her head, "No," she replied in a sugary voice.  
Instantly the man lunged at her, bringing his hand across her face. A second later, ChiChi's cheek began to burn intensley, yet she kept a placid facade. Seconds later the stupidty of her actions sank in on her shoulders.   
"There, that's more like it. Now, my questions. If you lie, you will pay, if you tell the truth you will be rewarded," the man said simply, his white teeth gleaming in the light. He thrust his face closer to ChiChi's so that she could see every detail of his face; to his high cheekbones, across his malicious, beady black eyes which were shadowed by his bushy black eyebrows the same greasy black as his ponytail that had swung agansit her cheek.   
ChiChi flattened herself agansit the wall and tried to avoid her captor's gaze. "Okay," she said.  
The man's face broke out into a sly smile. "Alright, before I go any further, I am obliged to do interductions," the man commented, pausing only for ChiChi's approval,"This is Herald," the man interdouced, as the froggish alien who had greeted her stepped forward. It was then she noticed five other aliens resembling Herald. There was mentioned as Chia, Lester, Davidson,Sheldon, and Larry. As comical as their names were, the aliens were not the least bit humerous. The said he was Pieter.  
"Now, my first question; Did Goku ever mention a Pieter?"  
"No," ChiChi replied curtly, looking Pieter dead in the eye.  
"Does Goku love you?"  
"Yes," ChiChi replied, though it strangley felt as if she were lying.   
"Will Goku come after you?"  
"Yes,"  
"Where are Goku's friends?"  
ChiChi bit her tounge, and continued to glare at Pieter.   
"Answer the question ChiChi," growled Pieter, fire leaping into his eyes.  
ChiChi cocked her head slighlty in amusement. They would not get this information out of her.  
Pieter raised his hand and threw it forward, as a signal.   
Simotamsouly beams of lgiht flew at her and ChiChi merely closed her eyes and let the beams bombard her. Each times the burn was worse and worse. The pain grew unbearable and she felt herself loosing conscious.   
"Cease fire," Pieter called out and everything went still.   
ChiChi's eyelids fluttered open and she saw her arms, torso, and legs smoking from the blasts. The pain was very extreme and she hardly was able to grasp the situation in front of her.   
"Let's try that one again, shall we?" Pieter mused, smiling and stepping back.  
ChiChi could hardly nodd her scorched head.  
"Do you know where Goku's home away from home is?"  
ChiChi with held the answer and waited patiently for the blasts. She heard the ailens powering up, as she had seen Goku do so many times, and then there was a second pause before waves of searing pain were hurdled at her beaten body. The last thing she heard was Pieter cackling with pure malice.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
"And you didn't see which direction they went?" a horrified Bulma questioned, after Goku had finished his tale.  
Goku nodded solemnly.   
"Weakling," scoffed Vegeata, from his postion in the Brief's living room. He had tried to pretend not to care when Goku had rushed in with the news.   
"Vegeta, you have to do something!" Bulma protested, sending a death glare in his direction. Vegeta made no sign that he had heard.  
Trunks was standing next to Bulma with his arms crossed and a very perplexed look on his face. His forehead was crinkled up in deep thought.   
Goten had his hands on his hips and was tapping his foot impatiently. The entire house was silent except for Goten's rhythmnical tap.   
"Stop it!" roared Vegeta, who was supposvely not caring about the whole business.  
Goten jumped back and cowered behind his older brother.  
"What did they look like?"Bulma finally asked.  
"Well, they were like giant frogs," Goku began, feeling childish already. Vegeta's sneering snort did not help the fact that the only way to describe the aliens was with the frog despriction.   
"Hold on, I'll go ask my dad to look them up in his lab," Bulma answered and scurried off to her deed. The rest of the group waited anxiously for her analysis..........  
  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
  
  
-Arria 


	4. Searching

Chapter 4. Searching  
  
~*~ Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep reviewing!! Oh and I don't own Dbz*~  
  
  
  
  
When ChiChi regained her senses, she was in a different room, chained to a chair. One solo light hung above her, but it only reached a few inches past ChiChi's feet. The rest of the room was cast in shadows. Searing pain shot through her body as the inveitable after shock of her questioning.   
"Welcome back ChiChi," an all to familar voice greeted. With this, the speaker stepping to the light. It was Pieter and his frog-crew of course.   
"Hi," replied ChiChi, squinting..again.  
"Since my questioning didn't work, I've decided to try a different method," Pieter explained.  
"Am I scientific guinea pig?" ChiChi muttered, almost unaudibly.  
"What was that?" Pieter demanded, upon her instantly. His steel toe boots rammed onto ChiChi's sandal like shoes.   
ChiChi calmly repeated her comment.   
Pieter stomped on his captive's foot and then aimed a blow at ChiChi's cheek. Chichi turned her head so that Pieter's attack missed. "You think you're so good, don't you?" taunted Pieter, a little unruffled about his miss. The presence of his 'gang' was ever obvious to this villian.   
ChiChi stared at him, uneffected. Her emotionless mask was even more unnerving for Pieter.   
Again, Pieter attacked and again he failed. "Bitch!" he snapped and landed a blow behind her left ear. A dull headache instantly started and began to pulsate with every beat of her heart. Her calm facade would not crumble. That then began the object of Pieter's method.   
ChiChi never gave up her placid appearance, even as Pieter's blows intesfied. She only wished that Pieter's power/enegry could be sensed by Goku and everyone else. She did not know how much longer she could uphold the endurance she needed. This was her last thought before an enegry wave pushed her into darkness.  
  
******************  
  
  
It had been five, long hours. Goku had been standing in the middle of the Brief's living room ever since Bulma headed off to her lab. He had bitten on his thumb nail, paced for awhile, tappped his foot etc.... All nervous habits that one does when one is waiting for something very important. Even Vegeta would look about from time to time for a glimpse of Bulma or a sign that everything was going to be okay.   
When those five hours was over, Bulma stumbled into the room with a stack of papers and a very thoughtfull expression.  
"Ahem," she said, catching everyone's attention, "I have a hypthosis about ChiChi's captors. I looked up 'sightings' on the internet and found a website where a picture of an ailen was posted. It primarily fit Goku's depriction and had been sited in a group at different times all leading up to the attack on your family. One last sighting was after the attack and it was about one hundred miles from here, near an old warehouse. The kidnappers couldn't have strayed far from this area so I was thinking we should all fly out there and search," annouced Bulma.   
The group was stunned for a few moments before Goten spoke up, "Well, what are we waiting for?"  
So the eager group was launched into a frenzy of prepartion for the search. Even Vegeta picked up a magnifying glass and climbed into the aircraft. Thus, the expedititon was launched to find the lost friend and mother.   
  
  
What will these hopeful investigators discover????  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer.....please R&R!*~  
  
  
  
-Arria 


	5. Holding On

5.  
  
  
~*Disclamer- I don't own dbz. Thanx for all the reviews! Please continue to R&R!*~   
  
  
"This isn't working!" barked Pieter, as he and his console of ailens met in a private room right off ChiChi's cell.   
"She's got a lot of spirit," agreed Herald grimly.   
"Yeah boss, how do we get rid of her spunk?" Chia spoke up, crowding around the frustrated young man.  
"I don't know!" yelled Pieter, his group instantly scattering. His eyes glared at each of the aliens in turn. He snorted and turned to the wall. He even bit his thumb nail in nervously. It wouldn't be long until Goku and his gang found him out, he could only hide for so long.   
"We could kill her," suggested Sheldon.  
Pieter's eyes lit up at this thought. His pale face gleamed with malice as he turned to face Sheldon. "Yes," he breathed, "And after Goku finds his precicious ChiChi dead, we'll finish him off too!"   
The console nodded.   
"Then consider it done!" laughed Pieter, beginning to prepare for the finale of ChiChi's life......  
  
********************************  
  
  
A short time after this annoucement, Goku, Gohan, Goten,Trunks,Bulma, and Vegeta arrived at the scene. The warehouse was old, rusty and the doors were boarded up. As Gohan looked around he found one  
broken window towards the bottom. He ran back to find Goku surrounded by everyone else, he was holding a small piece of ChiChi's dress. It was burned in some places and had a blood spot on its cornor.   
Goku began to shake and turn very pale. "Whoever did this to my ChiChi will die!" he roared, making his hands into fists. He held tight to the little piece of cloth, hoping his beloved wife was still alive.   
"Well, what are we wating for? The warehouse needs to be searched!" Vegeta snapped, trying to show that was worried.  
"I...I...found an..an, an, opening," Gohan stuttered, as it was that he was trying not to concentrate on the piece of cloth.   
He numbly led the way to the broken window and was the first to go in. The room he came into was very dark; the window's rays only streched a few feet. He heard the thud of Goku's feet behind him followed by the softer landing of Goten's. Goten then turned on the flashlight Bulma gave him. A stone floor was revealed and a wooden door.   
The group quuetly continued their journey and opening the door. The room beyond the door only held a staircase. Goku charged ahead and reached the main level.   
"Ahhh!" screamed Herald, dropping his tray of needles (for ChiChi)  
Goku instantly powered up and was Super-Sayian(spelling?) in seconds. Herald could only watch as an enegry wave was shot towards him. There was a blinding light, a scream, and then nothing. Herald was dead.  
"Dad!" Gohan scolded, knowing the trouble that would follow. Sure as anything, Chia, Lester, Davidson and Larry ran up, their wart   
The other three Sayians jumped forward in a semi-circle around Bulma.   
"Damnit! Get Pieter," Chia shouted to Larry.   
Larry nodded and was on his way when Goten blasted him. Larry was unaware and was dead when the blinding light subsided.   
Bulma, in the meantime side-stepped Vegeta and crept down the hall unnoticed by the fighters. However, as she threw a look back to check on Vegeta she bumped into Pieter. Bulma leaped back as the furious Pieter powered up.   
Bulma looked around frantically, in hope that some escape would leap out at her. The results were negative, and there was only a second to fell hopeless and doomed for a blast of enegry came soaring at her.   
"Bulma!" screamed a voice, one Bulma could not recongize for she had been forced to blink by the blinding light. Her body tensely awaited pain but none ever came.  
Slowly, Bulma opened her eyes and so Vegeta crumpled at her feet, smoking from the blast. He looked at up her, his eyes the only white on his burned/sooty face and said, "Stupid woman, you shouldn't have gotton away from us," with this, Vegeta smiled, a really, really, faint smile, and passed out.  
**************************************  
  
What seemed like a century later, ChiChi stirred. She knew by the midnight blackness that she was in the cell she orginally was brought to. She had been awake before this time, for what was probably a brief time, but seemed like forever. She shuddered at what had happened after the many blasts. ChiChi shook her head and tried to concentrate on living,and seeing Goku, Gohan, and Goten again. Even if it was for the briefest time, even if it was a mere glimpse. For as the hours passed by, the inveitable thought that Goku was not coming was dwelled on even more.   
ChiChi hung her head, and let her tired body ease up. She tried to pretend she was at home, safe and sound, and that she had not a care in the world. This fanasty entranced ChiChi to stay concious and to sleep. Soon after, only ChiChi's soft breathing filled the soliltary cell.  
*****************************************  
  
The other aliens continued to battle Gohan, Goten, and Goku, and soon Pieter joined in. With Vegeta out cold, barely alive, the three Sayians knew they could not hold out much longer. Their enegry was dwindling and they all knew that within the next hour, they would be unable to battle, exhaused, worn out.............  
  
  
  
Will Goku,Goten,and Gohan ever rescue ChiChi?  
  
  
~* Please R&R! Don't worry, I'm almost done!!!*~  
  
  
-Arria  
  



	6. The Finale

  
6.Finale  
  
"You bastard!" screamed Bulma, looking up from her postion by Vegeta.  
Pieter only smirked and began to power up.   
Bulma lunged at him and decked him in the stomach.   
With her other fist she made a punch at Pieter's cheek.He reached up and blocked and tried to slap Bulma. She ducked and swung her leg at Pieter's feet causing him to fall. She then pinned him down and began to pound on his back.   
"How dare you!" she yelled, grabbing his hair as she continued her punching.   
"Well..." began Pieter.  
Bulma smashed his face into the ground, cutting off his sentence. Bulma then commenced to strangle Pieter.   
"Boss!" Chia said, and ran over to help. With the help of Goku, Chia was no more.   
"Go to ChiChi, Goten," Gohan ordered, scooting his little brother away.  
Goten nodded and scampered off to where Bulma was. He gave Pieter a good glare before he tried to take the keys.   
"Not so fast!" roared Pieter, and he reared up causing Bulma to slide off.   
Pieter blasted at Goten with a blue colored enegry beam. Goten tried to to deflect it, but it failed and he let out an ear piercing scream, "HHHEEELLLPPPPP!!!"   
********************  
  
From inside her cell, ChiChi jerked awake. "Goten," she breathed, knowing that scream anywhere.  
What were they doing to her baby?! ChiChi narrowed her eyes and pulled as hard as she could on her chains. They held fast. She tried again. This time, they snapped. She was sent sprawling across the dirt floor. She quickly recovered and felt for the door. She quickly found it and was soon throwing herself at the door, trying to break the lock.  
"I'm in here!" she screamed.  
**********************  
Gohan spotted his little brother's situation and powered up even more and killed Davidson. He then dove at Goten and moved him out of the way. Pieter quickly blasted again but missed also. Gohan, Goten, and Bulma jumped up. Bulma stood behind the two until she heard ChiChi's cry. Then she opened the door and released ChiChi. Everyone turned to look at her. Goku took this time to kill Davidson.  
Goten scurried past Pieter who turned to ChiChi and blasted at her. ChiChi dove to save Goten and was hit full on with the beam. This beam was very powerful, and it was a full five minutes before it subsided. Goku rushed over to the very, very, burnt ChiChi, and cradled her in his arms.   
Gohan, who was very upset, turned to Pieter and with every ounce of enegry he ever possessed he shot Pieter, and watched him discingrate in his beam.  
Smiling cruelly 


	7. Epilouge

Epilouge  
  
~* Disclaimer- I don't own Dbz!!*~  
  
The day was sunny and warm, with a slight breeze from the North making the day perfect. It had been only four weeks since ChiChi's funeral. The grave's soul was still a fresh maghongy color and the pink roses that Goten and Gohan had layed on it were still radiant and beautiful. Beside this solomn site sat Goku. His burns were all healed or healing but his heart never would. All of it had happened so fast, yet the memory of him holding his ChiChi, even after she had left this world was still vivid in his mind. He remembered Bulma and Gohan helping him up, and Vegeta stirring. They managed to leave the rubble of the warehouse and go to the hospital where Vegeta was put into intensive care and everyone else was given pain medication for their burns. Three days later Goku took ChiChi's body to the Ox King's house and told him everything. The Ox King arranged a small funeral where only ChiChi's closest friends and family could attend. They had burried her beneath a small tree in the field in front of their house. Every day since then Goku would come out to the grave and sit on a rock not far from it and mourn for his wife. He had only wished that when he had been out fighting he would've come home more and appericaited his wife. It was like the old saying, "You don't appericate something until its gone'.   
Vegeta would come out too some days, pretending to be looking for a fight. He would begin to scoff Goku for being weak and sitting beside the grave but Vegeta would begin to speak and then understand the situtation. He was so close to being in that grave himself that he would sit under the tree and secretly mourn ChiChi too. When he teared he would turn his head but he knew Goku knew of his tears. However, there would be a time when Goku and Vegeta would leave and train all that harder to avenge for ChiChi's sudden death. They would never let this mistake happen again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******Sorry, before I end this I forgot that I put Trunks name in this piece! He wasn't in it and I'm very sorry I forgot him.**************  
  
~* Please R&R!!!*~  
  
  
-Arria  



End file.
